criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Beneath the Heart
Beneath the Heart '''is the first case in Paradise Land and the ninth case in Luxo Town. Case Detail After solving 8 gruesome murders and accomplishing in finding the devastated Lost Cowboy, Wendy is still a partner since Roanna and Stan were busy fixing the notes, and Chief assigned Wendy to be the partner throughout the cases in Paradise Land. Wendy glamoured and sincerely whispered that she was like the real partner. Then after, in the Roadside, there was a woman found tied and electrocuted. It was known as Bernice Lim. Bernice Lim was the friend of Han Flow, an architect. So, Han Flow was so angry and devastated about the murder, it is like 10 years of happiness but all turns out like darkness. The murder weapon was known as Electrocution, and the used machine was "Elec Tri Paradise 2000" who was made by the cult named "Galax", and the antagonists in Paradise Land. The killer is known to be Grace Eteldreams. She electrocuted Bernice Lim like she electrocuted all memories and partake the evil side. Grace was known to be a part in Galax, the cult in Paradise Land. Well, she only did it for the Galax cult. So, Grace was sentenced life in jail because of being a part in Galax, and for killing with a reason but never been trusted. The known Galax members are Grace and Stephanie Virtuoso. But Grace didn't feel it like losing members. And the Galax will be continue. Stats Victim *Bernice Lim (electrocuted in a postline) Murder Weapon *Electrocution Killer *Grace Eteldreams Suspects '''Han Flow ------- Stephanie Virtuoso -------- Grace Eteldreams --------- Axel Bewitched -------- Artemis Fellows Crime Scene Killer's Profile *The killer drinks champagne *The killer eats chocolate *The killer knows history *The killer's blood is A+ *The killer is 50 years old below. Steps Chapter 1: Technically Electrocuted *Investigate Roadside (Clue: Victim's Body, Rockets, Pile of Badges) *Examine Rockets (Clue: DNA) *Analyze DNA 12:00:00 *Talk to Han Flow *Talk to Stephanie Virtuoso *Examine Pile of Badges (Clue: Grace's Lipstick) *Talk to Grace about the badge *Investigate Paradise House Palace (Clue: Flare Gun, Zapper) *Analyze Zapper 08:00:00 *Analyze Flare Gun 08:00:00 (Clue: The killer drinks champagne) *Autopsy Victim's Body 18:00:00 (Clue: The killer eats chocolate) *Advance to Chapter 2 (3 stars) Chapter 2: Lipsticks and Rockets *Talk to Han Flow with the Galax *Examine Galax Suit (Clue: Fabrics) *Analyze Fabrics 06:00:00 (Clue: Stephanie) *Arrest Stephanie about the Galax cult *Investigate Chocolate House (Clue: Hypno-necklaces) *Examine Hypno-necklaces (Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Clue: Paper) *Analyze Paper 07:00:00 (Clue: The killer knows history) *Talk to Axel Bewitched about historical things *Investigate Stoves of Legit (Clue: Cards) *Examine Ace of Spades *Talk to Artemis Fellows about the Ace *Advance to Chapter 3 (3 stars) Chapter 3: Galaxy Through Hearts *Investigate Poles (Clue: Galax Suit) *Talk to Grace about the Galax cult *Examine Video Tape (Clue: Stephanie) *Talk to Stephanie about the video tape *Talk to Axel about recording this tape *Investigate Garden of East (Clue: Hands, Cocaine) *Analyze Hands 03:00:00 (Clue: The killer's blood is A+) *Analyze Cocaine 04;00:00 (Clue: The killer is 50 years below) *Arrest the killer now! *Advance to Decode the Mystery I (4 stars) Decode the Mystery I *Talk to Han Flow about the Galax (Reward: 100 xp) *Investigate Roadside (Clue: Badge) *Analyze Badge 07:00:00 (Clue: Grace) *Talk to Han Flow if he is in the Galax cult (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Gardens of East (Clue: Fountain of Youth Map) *Examine Map (Clue: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva 04:00:00 (Clue: Erika Seville) *Talk to Erika Seville about the new tour (Reward: Glitter Suit, Paradise Bitten) *Investigate Stoves of Legit (Clue: Gingerbread Man) *Analyze Gingerbread Man 01:00:00 (Clue: Bewitched) *Talk to Axel Bewitched about the gingerbread man (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Advance to next Case (2 stars) Navigation Category:Luxo Town Category:Luxo Town Cases Category:Paradise Land Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:PJ's Cases Category:PJ's Series